The present disclosure relates generally to assembly, and more particularly, to assembly of light-emitting diode (LED) devices.
Photonic devices such as LED devices are semiconductor light sources used in diverse applications. LED devices emit light of various wavelengths when a voltage is applied. Their compact size, switching speed and reliability have provided the industry with rapid growth. Because an LED generates heat, it is typically in need of a cooling device for releasing the generated heat. One such cooling device is a heat sink. However, traditional LED assembly methods often include costly and complicated processes to attach the LED and cooling device, for example, requiring high temperature eutectic bonding. Other drawbacks of current technologies include the lack of thermal conductivity between the LED and a cooling device. Thus, while existing methods of assembling and applying LED devices have in some respects been adequate for their intended purpose, they have not been entirely satisfactory.